THE LOVE IS COMPLICATED
by Estrella Magica
Summary: Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que las chicas derrotaron a "El", los villanos ya no atacaban la ciudad tan seguido como lo hacian antes, todo era paz hasta que los R.R.B.Z deciden retomar su tarea como villanos. Las chicas evolucionaran en sus poderes con la nueva y mejorada sustancia Z, ahora llamada "sustancia Z.1", pero esta tambien sera probada accidentalmente por los R.R.B.Z.
1. Chapter 1

**THE LOVE IS COMPLICATED P.P.G.Z X R.R.B.Z**

 **Holaaa a todos! *Agitando su mano* soy StarLop pero pueden decirme Star** **este es mi primer Fic por lo tanto espero que sea comprensible algunos errores ortográficos, desde ahora siempre estará a mi lado el adorable Kero XD! Muchos de ustedes lo deben conocer, el pertenece al anime Sakura Card Captor.**

 **Kero: Hola!Hola!Hola! chamacos soy Kerveros la feroz bestia q mantiene sellado el libro de las cartas Sakura, por alguna razón la chamaca de Star me trajo aquí yo creo que es porque soy increíblemente apuesto*hace una pose***

 **Star: En realidad te traje aquí para que me hicieras compañía y creo que eres adorable! XD *abrazándolo***

 **Kero: *trata de zafarse*suéltame chamaca me asfixias**

 **Star: Las chicas en mi historia pasaron a su siguiente curso que es segundo de secundaria, las P.P.G.Z no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Yoko Kamio y a Cartoon Network*Kero se zafa y se posa en el hombro de Star* sin más preámbulos les presento*interrumpida***

 **Kero: Ajam! *le lanza una mirada***

 **Star: Ok, ok… hoy les presentamos!**

CAP. #1: EL REGRESO DE LOS R.R.B.Z

"En casa de los **R.R.B.Z"**

Pasaron 3 meses desde que las P.P.G.Z derrotaron a "El" ya no avía tantos villanos como antes la ciudad en si era tranquila sin tanto alboroto como antes. Pero para unos ciertos chicos las cosas no se iban a quedar así…

tengo hambre!

Buch-. Ya cállate! Me arte de estar escuchando lo mismo cada 5 minutos!

Boomer-. Par de idiotas! Se pueden callar! Trato de dormir…

Buch-. Ya Brick mejor cállate él bebe quiere dormir (lo dice con tono burlón)

soy ningún bebe! (Lo golpea en la cara) Buch-. Pues si lo eres por 2 razones: con tu tonto peluche y 2-. Pegas como bebe Boomer-. Cállate Buch no soy ningún bebe! (Se arroja encima de el para golpearlo)

Brick-. Haber ustedes 2 sepárense (los separa) en vez de estar peleando deberíamos estar planeando como derrotar a las supertontas!

Boomer-. Es cierto no nos podemos quedar así después de esa penosa derrota… (Al pensar en eso los 3 hermanos se sonrojan levemente que apenas se puede notar) Buch-. No me lo recuerdes (le da un escalofrió) necesité terapia a causa de eso Brick-. Basta de estar recordando el pasado! nos enfoquemos en el presente. Salgamos ahora a derrotar a las supertontas pero primero vamos a robar a una dulcería tengo hambre

Buch y Boomer-. (Facepalm)

"EN LA ESCUELA"

En una cierta escuela de esta ciudad están nuestras heroínas las P.P.G.Z ya en su segunda semana de haber entrado a clases y estando ya en segundo de secundaria.

esto es aburrido hace mucho tiempo que no peleamos contra nadie

Kauro-. Si tengo ganas de patear traseros de villanos

que desde que derrotamos a "El" ya no aparecen muchos villanos

Momoko-. Si tienes ra…(algo le interrumpe a Momoko haciendo que ella y sus amigas s emocionen, así es sus cinturones estaban brillando)

Kauro-. Al fin!

(Momoko hace una señal a lo que sus amigas entienden)

Momoko-. Profesora mi cabello tiene fiebre

Kauro-. Mi gorra me está hablando

Miyako-. Mis zapatos me están mordiendo

-. Oooh por Dios chicas vayan a la enfermería deprisa

Las 3-. Gracias *salen corriendo*

Blossom

Miyako-. Rolling Bubbles

Kauro-. Powered Buttercup

Blossom-. Que sucede profesor

después de tanto tiempo los R.R.B.Z están atacando la ciudad vallan a detenerlos

Las 3-. Si! *se van volando*

los R.R.B.Z después de tanto tiempo vuelven a atacar la ciudad

Bubbles-. Si paso tanto tiempo desde que no los vemos que casi se me olvido que existen

pero son unos perdedores los derrotaremos en un 2x3 sin hacer el menor esfuerzo *lo dice con un tono de orgullo*

digas eso no hay que subestimar al enemigo*se preocupa un poco* chicas no creen que esa ausencia de los chicos haiga sido para volverse más fuertes y regresaron para al fin derrotarnos?

Blossom-. Espero que no Bubbles…

"EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD"

Buch-. A qué hora llegaran las supertontas ya me estoy aburriendo

Boomer-. Si además*hace una pausa* oye en donde esta Brick?

-ven salir a Brick de una tienda destruida donde vendían pasteles-

Boomer y Buch-. *Facepalm* (Brick tenía las manos llenas de golosinas y pasteles)

Brick por lómenos invita un poco

Brick-.*con la boca llena* ni loco vallan a robar a otra tienda

Buch-. Idiota ven acá e invita un poco!

Buttercup-. Hey ustedes los 3 chiflados! *los 3 voltean*

Los súper tontas

Blossom-. Es superpoderosas entienden!

Brick-. Supertontas, superpoderosas lo que sea es lo mismo*con la boca llena*

Bubbles-. No es lo mismo!

azulita hace tiempo que no te veía

Bubbles-. Si asido mucho tiempo desde que los derrotamos

Buch-. No me lo recuerden*le da un escalofrió y con cara traumática*

Buttercup-. Jaja no quieres recordar tu penosa derrota *tono de burla*

Buch-. Fue lo más traumático que sufrí, necesite terapia por 2 semanas!

Boomer-. Ya comenzó con su terapia -_-U

Blossom-. Si claro *tono sarcástico*admítanlo les gusto

Los 3-. Claro que no!*un poco sonrojados*

Blossom-. (Se da cuenta q Brick trae pasteles y dulces en las manos)AAAHHH!

-Asusta a todos-

Buttercup-. Que pasa Blossom

Bubbles-. Te hiciste daño!?

Blossom-. Brick! Tienes dulces!

Brick-. *Se asusta y ve los pasteles y se da cuenta que Blossom está frente a el* aaahhh! Si piensas q te voy a dar estás loca

favor Brick solo unos…. 3 *con cara angelical*

Brick-. Ni lo sueñes *al escuchar estas palabras Blossom se lanza asía Brick jalando sus cabellos haciendo q Brick se defienda graciosamente*

Blossom-. Brick solo uno!

ás! Apártate me llenaras de piojos

Blossom-. Yo no tengo piojos!

Los otros 4 se quedan observando con una gota en la cabeza

Buttercup-. Esto es ridículo -_-U

Buch-. Tanto lio por un pastel -_-U

Boomer-. La rosadita es muy extraña -_-U

Bubbles-. Jeje así es Blossom, podría matar por un pastel

Buch-. Esa chica es bipolar O_o

Buttercup-. Ja! al fin utilizas un poco tu cerebro

Buch-. Que dijiste!?

Buttercup-. Te dije que eres un descerebrado (a Buttercup y Buch le salen chispan de sus ojos)

Bubbles-. Vamos no peleen (se pone en medio de los dos)

Blossom-.*despeinada* jaj al fin logré quitarle un pastel…mmm esta delicioso

Brick-.*con una gota en la cabeza, despeinado y arañado* eres muy rara sabias…*se acomoda la gorra* chicos vámonos ya fue suficiente

Buch y Boomer-. Que!

Boomer-. Pero no hemos peleado

Brick-. Ustedes no pero yo sí! y además miren como me dejo la rosadita arruino mi imagen!

Buch-. Pero Brick… quiero darle una lección a la verdecita me llamo descerebrado! (Aprieta sus puños)

Brick-. *les da un golpe en la cabeza a Buch y a Boomer* no ven que la piojosa me arrebato mis pasteles*llorando cómicamente*

Buch-. Brick… me llamo descerebrado! (la señala)

Brick-. Lo eres! Que acaso no tienes boca para contestar descerebrado!

-Buch se queda mudo y avergonzado por las palabras de su hermano, mientras observaba que Buttercup se moría de la risa y Boomer se la aguantaba-

Brick-. Ahora vámonos

Los 2-. Está bien (mala gana)

Brick-. Oye Blossom para la próxima que te vea me compraras un pastel

Blossom-. Ahhh!? O_o

Brick-. Vámonos*salen volando*

Buttercup-. Ok eso fue raro

Bubbles-. Chicas vámonos ya va a tocar timbre de recreo

Las 2-. Si*salen volando*

" **En la escuela"** Las chicas llegan y pocos minutos después toca timbre de recreo

! quien se cree el idiota de Brick al decir que yo le compraré un pastel es un completo idiota!*echando humo por las orejas*

se cree el idiota R.R.B.Z rojo al que le debes un pastel (con aire de fastidio apoyándose en la mesa de la cafetería)

no ayudas (con una sonrisa y gota)

! bueno nadie arruinará mi almuerzo (cara de apetito) a ver qué es lo que tenemos hoy (abre su lonchera) aaah espagueti con albóndigas mi favorito! =/u/=

tengo (abriendo) ah sushi del señor pulpito con curri que delicioso! */u/*

Kauro-. Veamos cual es el plato del día (abriendo) Ja! Revuelto de huevo con salchichas gracias mama! :D

Las 3-. A COMER!

Terminando un delicioso almuerzo, las chicas continuaron sus clases normalmente.

 **-XXXX-**

 **Star-. Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy talvez fue un poco corto pero me esforcé, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D esperaré a que me digan que les pareció o talvez suba el siguiente cap. mañana**

 **Kero-. Aaay esos pasteles se veían tan sabrosos *u*(babeando) Star dame pasteles! (desesperado)**

 **Star-. Kero será en otra ocasión ahora debemos despedirnos** **(sonriendo)**

 **Kero-. (Emana un aura maligna) Star te pido de la manera más amable que me des pasteles…**

 **Star-. …pero Kero…en estos momentos no tengo pasteles…(sonríe nerviosamente)**

 **Kero-. (se arroja a Star) quiero mis pasteles! (le araña la cara)**

 **Star-. AAAHH! DX toma es lo único q tengo (arroja un dulce)**

 **Kero-. (se lo come) no es suficiente (se transforma en la bestia Kerveros persiguiendo a Star)**

 **Star-. AAAH! (corriendo por su vida) nos vemos en el próximo cap. si es que sobrevivo… kero ya basta! (Kerveros le escupe fuego) T_T nos vemos**

 **Kerveros-. (Ruje)**

 **CAP. #2:¿Qué ES ENAMORArSE?**

Después de unas cuantas horas mas toca el timbre de salida

Kauro-. Bueno chicas no ire con ustedes esta vez ire con mi familia a cenar

bien q t diviertas

yo tampoco podre acompañarte mi abuelita regresara un poco tarde y tengo q aser los queaseres

Momoko-. No importa Miyako ve tranquila

Momoko se queda sola y deside ir ala plaza q qedaba cerca de la escuela

"con los r.r.b.z"

Brick-. Estoy aburrido

Buch-. Pues ve a jugar con el gato *con tono sarcástico*

muy chistoso -_-

Boomer-. No puedo creer q t ayas puesto a jugar con la rosadita en vez d aver peleado q idiota eres brick

Brick-. No m puse a jugar tonto solo no qeria compartir mi pastel, no me gusta compartir especialmente si son niñas

Buch-. Aja (sin darle mucha importancia a lo que su hermano dijo)

Brick-. Saben saldré a dar una vuelta talvez regrese tarde

Los 2-. Adiós

En la plaza

Momoko-. Wau q chico tan lindo *con los ojos en forma de corazón* ese seria perfecto para mi, no ese noooo ese de ai ese es rubio ay estoy en el paraí creo q iré a comprarme algo un refresco

Momoko regresa con su refresco pero se choca con alguien asiendo q el refresco se derrame sobre ella y le salpique un poco al chico

Momoko-. Aayy! Mi refresco *llora cómicamente*

¿?-. Perdona no m fije

Momoko-. No importa (se limpia la polera y se fija bien quien era)*wau es muy guapo no un momento es el idiota de Brick aunque no me avia fijado q tenia unos ojos tan bonitos*

Brick-.*wau es muy linda bueno tengo q desir algo* amm soy Brick un gusto perdona x tu refresco

Momoko-.*acaso no m reconoce realmente es un tonto*no importa un gusto soy Momoko

Brick-. *esta chica siento q la vi en algún lado pero en donde* oye si quieres puedo comprarte otro refresco después d todo fue mi culpa q lo aigas derramado

Momoko-.*no parece el Brick q conozco pero bueno* amm bueno esta bien

Brick le compra un refresco y el también s compra el suyo y se van a uno d los asientos d la plaza

Momoko-. Gracias x el refresco aunq no era necesario*un poco sonrojada*

Brick-. No bueno no importa oye ¿te he visto en algún lado?

Momoko-. -se altera- no no claro q no es la primera vez q t veo*no seria bueno que Brick se enterara que soy Blossom ojala que no se de cuenta*

Brick-. Mm crei verte en algún lado bueno

Asi comenzó una charla agradable entre ellos hasta q se callaron y se miraron mutuamente

Momoko-. *jamas havia visto tan d cerca a brick y debo admitir q es muy guapo esos ojos color sangre… en q estoy pensando el es un r.r.b.z mi enemigo dijo firmemente para si*

Brick-. *q es lo q siento mi corazón s acelera siento q mis mejillas están ardiendo será x culpa d esta chica m estará transmitiendo una enfermedad no creo es muy linda para tener esa clase d enfermedad pero q es lo q estoy diciendo!*bueno s esta haciendo tarde no crees

Momoko-. –reaccionando-Si es verdad ya m tengo q ir

Brick-. Si bueno nos volveremos a ver?

Momoko-. Si algún dia talvez pero ya m tengo q ir fue un gusto charlar contigo nos vemos (se va)

Brick-. Adiós*levanta la mano para decir adiós pero s qeda inmóvil*creo q ya debo bajar la mano, x q sigo inmóvil ay estoy caliente mejor m voy a mi casa

"En casa d los rrbz"

Buch-. Oye Boomer no llega Brick y ya es tarde

Boomer-. Si es cierto pero ya vendrá

Al decir esto Brick entra a la casa

Buch-. Ey nos puedes decir en donde estabas

Brick-. Q t importa además les dije q talvez regresaria tarde (entra un tanto sonrojado)

Se va a la cocina a prepararse algo

Boomer-. Oye Brick estas rojo

Brick-. Que? no t oí

Buch-. Estas sordo o q el t dijo q estas rojo

Brick-. Q rojo!?

Boomer-. 1 tienes fiebre o 2 conociste a una chica linda

Brick al oir la segunda opción s puso mas rojo

Buch-. Aaaa con q es lo segundo? *con un tono picaron*

Brick-. Bueno si conosi a algien

Boomer-. Quién? como se llama? La conocemos?

Brick-. Wou relájate se llama Momoko y no *al pensar en la chica se puso mas rojo y le sale una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa*

Boomer-. Mmm x lo q veo t gusta * tono picaron*

Brick-. Claro q no apenas la conozco

Buch-. Claro q t gusta si no, no t pondrías rojo, primero t gustara y luego t enamoraras

Boomer-. Oye Buch q es enamorarse? *pregunta inocentemente*

Buch-. Pues ammm no lose varias personas lo dicen

Brick-. Bueno eso ya no importa enamorarse es cosa d torpes

Boomer-. Claro q importa tenemos q ver los gustos d nuestro hermano mayor

Brick-. Nose si algún día la verán pues ni yo estoy seguro d cuando la volveré a ver

Buch-. Bueno ya vámonos a dormir tengo sueño

Los 2-. si vamos

Buch-. Buenas noches idiotas

Boomer-. Q no le piqen los piojos y brick sueña con momoko

Brick-. Cállate*le aroja una almoada* buenas noches torpes hasta mañana

 **CAP. #3: NUEVOS PODERES**

Profesor entendieron esos son los cálculos exactos para aumentar el poder d las chicas

Ken y puchi-. Si profesor!

El profesor Utonio, ken y puchi comenzaron a trabajar en la sustancia z pero "mejorada" q era para q las chicas aumenten sus poderes ya que últimamente los villanos de siempre(a esepcion de cody) avian vuelto a atacar la ciudad y por asi desirlo regresaron mas fuertes (menos los rrbz) pero para las chicas no era mucho problema derrotarlos, pero el para prevenir decidio mejorar la sustancia z.

, ken y pochi-. ÉXITO! (levantando los brazos con una gran sonrisa)

-. bien ahora hay q llamar alas chicas

Pochi-. Las llamo profesor?

-. si pochi

SUPER PODEROSAS LAS NECESITAMOS!

"EN LA CASA DE MIYAKO"

Momoko-. Mmmm este sushi esta delicioso me encanta como cocinas Miyako (con brillos en sus ojos)

Kaoru-. Momoko tiene razón cocinas exquisito! (con una gran sonrisa)

Miyako*un tanto sonrojada*ay chicas no es para tanto…(antes de que Miyako continuara la interrumpe el brillo d su cinturón)

Momoko-. Chicas!

Kaoru y Miyako asienten listas para transformándose

Blossom-. Q pasa profesor

-. chicas necesito q vengan al laboratorio para hacerles un experimento

Butercup-. Que! Solo para eso no es por algún villano?

Pochi-. Vamos no te esponjes solo vengan les explicaremos todo aquí pero cuando vengan talvez no estemos porque aremos unas compras

Las 3-. Bueno*de mala gana*

Blossom-. Justo ahora se le ocurre al profesor llamarnos cuando estamos en medio del almuerzo*llora cómicamente*

Bubles-. Oh vamos Blossom no te preocupes cuando volvamos te prometo q te are mas sushi

Blossom-. Enserio? Yupi!

Butercup-. Basta de fantasear q ya llegamos

Al entrar a la casa del profesor vieron q no estaban, las 3 recordaron cuando pochi les avia dicho que ellos no estarían allí porque se fueron a hacer compras

Bubles-. miren esto parece un experimento del profesor

Bubles avia encontrado la sustancia z mejorada, estaba en un recipiente grande y hondo que tenia escrito "Z.1"

Butercup -. Wau se ve interesante lo abrire*antes de abrirlo fue interrumpida x Blossom quien la detuvo*

abrirás esto talvez sea peligroso, cuando el profesor llege se lo preguntaremos

Butercup-.*ase un puchero* aguafiestas

Ken-. Ya llegamos ay alguien ai

Bubles-. Ya llegaron

Profesor-. Chicas ya están aquí necesito decirles algo

Butercup-. Vamos dígalo suelte la sopa

Ken y pochi se van a dejar las cosas mientras que el profesor les explicaba todo

Butercup-. Quiere decir q evolucionaremos*con un tono emocionada*

Profesor-. Bueno algo asi

Bubles-. Entonces el bote q vimos era la sustancia z mejorada?

Profesor-. Asi es y si les parece mejor comenzamos

Las 3-. Si

El profesor alza un tipo arma, agarra con mucho cuidado la sustancia Z.1 y saca a los rayos q estaban adentro y pone 3 en el arma

Profesor-. Están listas chicas

Las 3-.*emocionadas* SI!

Ken-. Bien solo quédense quietas

Después d estas palabras el profesor hace que d su arma salga 3 rayos blancos, al impactar estos rayos en las chicas ubo un destello, después d unos segundos vieron alas chicas con diferente aspecto

Blossom-. Wau esto es increíble!*la ropa de Blossom era casi el mismo vestido, el color era rosado mas fuerte, la orilla del vestido seguía siendo negra, su cinturón seguía siendo el mismo pero enves de tener bolitas del color de las chicas tenia una burbuja, un corazón y una estrella verde, el encaje del vestido tenia pequeños corazones y otros grandes el contorno d los corazones era rosado claro, su chaleco era un poco mas abajo del codo su color era blanco, x donde tiene q ser el cierre era color rosado fuerte, casi x el codo avia una cinta amarada del mismo color, sus zapatos eran los mismos, los guantes eran los mismos, el peinado d Blossom estaba suelto y un poco mas corto le llegaba a la cintura su cinta estaba amarrada a un costado, x ultimo su yoyo el vorde era plateado el centro era rojo y la P rosada*

Bubles-. Que atuendo mas fabuloso!*su atuendo era igual q el de Blossom lo único q cambiaba era su color celeste mas oscuro, el encaje del vestido tenia detalles d burbujas pequeñas y otras grandes su contorno era de celeste bajito, su peinado era el mismo pero su cabello avia crecido hasta un poco mas abajo d los hombros ahora era lacio solo las puntas onduladas y su jopo estaba mas al descubierto su travita estaba casi al comienzo d su jopo, su cetro era el mismo solo que un poco mas debajo de donde salen las burbujas avia un diamante*

Butercup-. Porque siempre tiene que ser falda*era el mismo atuendo pero en color verde pastoso y unos pequeños detalles en amarillo, el encaje del vestido tenia pequeñas estrellas su contorno era verde bajito, su peinado digamos que era mas femenino, estaba masomenos a la altura de los hombros como siempre su cabello esta un poco alborotado, tenia una vincha delgada color blanco al costado tenia un adorno tipo en forma de diamante color verde y su martillo era el mismo.

Pochi-. Wau chicas se ven…. Diferentes

Ken-. Yo creo q se ven bien aunque seria un poco difícil reconocer a Butercup

Profesor-. A parte de la apariencia su poder aumento mucho mas diría q ni el mismo el podría derrotarlas

Las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar ese comentario ya que les avia costado trabajo eliminar a el

Ken-. Bien nosotros estaremos en la cocina x si necesitan algo

Las chicas comenzaron a admirarse

Blossom-. Tienen razón al desir q somos mas fuertes ahora, oigan q tal si probamos nuestras armas

Butercup-. M encantaría

Bubles-. Si pero tendrá q ser af*bubles no pudo terminar d hablar ya que Blossom uso su yoyo con tanto poder q iso caer la sustancia Z.1 bueno qedaban 3 rayos restantes esos se salieron x la ventana haciendo q las chicas s asustaran

Profesor-. Q paso oímos un estruendo

Blossom-. Aaa bueno pues descubri q mi arma es muy fuerte jaja

El profesor quedo un poco tonto vio q el vote de la sustancia Z.1 estaba tirado fue a verlo y s dio cuenta q no avia los rayos restantes

Profesor-. Q fue lo q isiste!*ase poses comicas*

Blossom-. Bueno solo qeria probar mi arma*un poco triste*

Todos la miran

Profesor-.*da un suspiro*bueno tendrán que ver a quienes calleron los rallos asi para analizarlos si esq si se los podemos quitar

Las 3-. Esta bien *salen volando+

Butercup-. Ves lo q provocas x tu torpeza!

Blossom-. Pero yo..

Bubles-. Chicas no discutan mejor si nos separamos asi encontraremos mas rápido a las personas afectadas

Las 2-. Ok *se dispersan*

"con los rrbz"

Mojo jojo: despierten trio de flojos!


	2. Nuevos Poderes Parte 2

Star: *hace su entrada * hola hola! Volví :D Kero: te tardaste mucho chamaca*regañándola* Star: Jeje lo siento, es que no tuve mucho tiempo que digamos *rascándose la cabeza* lamento si los deje con la intriga Kero: Ajam se te olvida algo*tosiendo* Star: aaahhh! Es cierto quiero informarles que cuando subí mi fic lo ice de un solo saque, ósea puse los 3 capítulos en uno solo*una gota enorme en su cabeza* Kero: que sonsa*burlándose* Star: oye! Fue un error no me juzgues*haciendo un puchero*por cierto quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron sus reviews*abraza a kero* fueron tan tiernos que me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo! Kero: ay! Otra vez no, uf! Las P.P.G.Z no le pertenecen a Star son propiedad del cuate Kamio y de Cartoon Network Star: sin más molestias… Kero y Star: hoy les presentamos!... Cap.#4: NUEVOS PODERES PARTE 2 -HORAS ANTES- Mojo: despierten trio de flojos! -Ninguno de los R.R.B.Z muestra señales de vida- Mojo: Jum mojo tendrá que utilizar su maniobra especial-se va a la cocina y regresa con una cubeta de agua fría! *se las arroja* Los 3: AAAHH! ESTA FRIA!*temblando* Mojo: con que al fin despiertan n_n mis niños Butch: ssseee…puede saber que tteee picooo!?*temblando* Mojo: mojo les tiene una gran noticia! Brick: de que trata Boomer: más te vale que sea algo bueno como para despertarnos de esa manera! Mojo: Jum! Quieren saberlo!? Los 3: HABLA DE UNA VEZ! Mojo: no se me esponjen…. Mojo solo les quiere decir que mañana…irán a la escuela! n_n Los 3: QUE! Brick: bromeas verdad!? O_o Boomer: creo que las supersonsas te golpearon muy fuerte la cabeza! Butch: estas demente si crees que iremos! Mojo: no le hablen así a su madre! *llora cómicamente* mojo solo quiere que vayan a la escuela para que no sean tarugos igual que yo. *Escenario dramático* así obtendrán el conocimiento y juntos podremos dominar el mundo! -los 3 R.R.B.Z lo miran con una gota en la cabeza- Butch: eso es… ridículo Mojo:*facepalm* Boomer: ni creas que iremos! Brick: Jum… no suena nada mal *una mano en la barbilla* Butch y Boomer: QUE!? Boomer: tú también Brick? Butch: no hablaras enserio!? Brick: escúchenme bien par de idiotas si vamos a la escuela seremos mucho más listos como para idear un plan que al fin derrote a las supertontas*cara maléfica* además seremos mucho más útiles que esas chatarras que inventa el mono. Mojo: *aplaude* al fin uno de mis niños razona…OYE! Mis inventos no son chatarra T_T Boomer: enserio Brick me impresionas O_O Butch: no tienes por qué impresionarte, solo es una excusa * cara picara* -Brick se comienza a alterar- Boomer: oooh ya entiendo *cara picara* el solo quiere ir a la escuela porque sabe que ahí encontrara a momo…*Brick le cubre la boca* Brick: *ruborizado completamente* cállate imbécil no..no es por eso Butch: no te hagas sabemos tu motivo*codeándolo* Mojo: …me perdí de algo O_o Boomer: solo confórmate con que iremos a la escuela! Brick: no se ustedes pero yo saldré un rato Butch: si yo haré lo mismo Boomer: yo tambor -se van de la casa cada quien por su lado- Mojo: eso estuvo raro O_o BOOMER POV Iba caminando sin rumbo por las calles parecía un idiota, hasta que después de varios minutos llegue a un lote baldío donde varios chicos jugaban béisbol, me quede mirando un chico se me acerco para invitarme a jugar(al parecer no me reconoció) le dije que si de todas formas estaba aburrido. Estuvimos media hora jugando debo admitirlo a pesar que eran unos chicos que parecían un palo no jugaban nada mal, luego paso algo que ni yo mismo me lo creí…ISE UN HOMRON! No puedo creerlo en mi vida había hecho un homron! Y fue tan fuerte que ice volar a la pelota fuera del lote jajajaja soy genial, llegue a la última base haciendo que mi equipo ganara pero interrumpieron mi felicidad al decirme que YO fuera a buscar la pelota, de mala gana accedí y fui a buscar la pelota junto con el bat. Boomer: condenada pelota donde se pudo haber ido, Aaay a este paso nunca la voy a encontrar! De pronto en el cielo vi que un rayo se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia…MI! No podía hacer nada me quede paralizado por el miedo, lo único con lo que me pude proteger fue el bat cerré mis ojos y luego solo sentí como si algo hubiera impactado contra mi cuerpo. Boomer: *transformación* Explosive Boomer! No dolió nadita *se mira* wau pero que!? -la vestimenta de Boomer: -Polera celeste. -Chaqueta (manga hasta los codos) negra (por el cuello y cerca del codo es azul) con una R amarilla en el lado izquierdo. -Guantes negros. -Cinturón (igual que el de las chicas) negro -Pantalón negro con una raya delgada amarilla en ambos lados cerca de la rodilla. -Zapatos casi igual a los anteriores pero sin la ruedita -Su arma el bat que ahora tenía una R amarilla y un diseño alrededor azul Boomer: me veo genial! Pero me siento diferente Chico 1: Oye tú! el que se viste rarito no viste a un chico rubio medio sonso que iba buscando una pelota!? Boomer: (me dijeron sonso!? El que se viste rarito!? Si tan solo se vieran ellos primero se ven como unos palos secos!) si lo vi*oculta el bat* me dijo que si los veía a ustedes les entregara esto *lanza la pelota con mucha fuerza haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo* Chico 2: que fuerza! Boomer: eso le enseñara*se va volando* Chico 3: Hey! Puede volar! Boomer: wau! Esta velocidad es impresionante, puedo volar mucha más rápido que antes! Jajajaja yahuuu! FIN DEL BOOMER POV Bubbles: aaayy estoy cansada hoy hace mucho calor, me pareció verlo cerca de aquí pero creo que fue mi imaginación llamaré al profesor para decirle que debió caer cerca de las montañas *lo llama* Profesor U: dime Bubbles Bubbles: profesor! Estoy muy cansada el rayo desapareció debió caer por las montañas Puchi: no seas payasa tú dices eso para no buscar el rayo*olfatea* profesor olfateo un rayo cerca del área en que se encuentra Bubbles y parece que a impactado! Profesor: ya oíste Bubbles date prisa si el rayo impacto en una persona es necesario que la traigas al laboratorio cuanto antes! Bubbles: si profesor!*vuela a toda prisa* Boomer: aay esto se siente tan bien *volando en forma horizontal* es muy relajante volar sin que nadie te moleste*es interrumpido* Bubbles: Hey! Boomer: *levanta la cabeza para ver quien es* hablando de molestias, que uno no puede volar tranquilo en estos días! Bubbles: (no puede ser es Boomer se ve diferente y no solo eso puedo sentir un gran poder emanar de el eso significa que…) Boomer: vaya, vaya eres tu azulita pero te ves….*ligeramente sonrojado* diferente Bubbles: si…tu igual te ves diferente…oye por casualidad no impacto contra ti un rayo blanco? n_n Boomer: Eh? O_o como lo sabes? Bubbles: porque ese es el mismo que impacto contra mi es una versión mejorada de la sustancia Z que hace que nuestros poderes se incrementen, pero por accidente liberamos toda… *se caya* (uy creo que hable de mas) Boomer: (con que incrementar poderes? Es por eso mi nueva apariencia y mi nueva fuerza era eso el rayo que me impacto) Bubbles: bien necesito que vengas conmigo para quitarte la sustancia Boomer: de ninguna manera!*agitando sus manos* nadie me quitara este fantástico poder Bubbles: si no te llevo por las buenas te llevare por las malas! Boomer: aa si? Inténtalo si puedes Bubbles: Electro Burbujas! Boomer: ja! bolas de energía!* de su bat salen bolas de energía haciendo que los ataques choquen* Bubbles: uy! No tengo tiempo para estar jugando, usare el ataque que nunca falla *hace un guiño* prepárate Boomer…burbujas de amor! Boomer: burbuja de que! *una gran jornada de burbujas llenas de amor se dirige a Boomer a toda velocidad haciendo que este las esquive graciosamente* Bubbles: de esta no escapas Mega Burbuja De Amor!*se crea una enorme burbuja de la cual Boomer no puede escapar ni romper* Boomer: o-oh *impacta en Boomer dejándolo inconsciente y muy sonrojado* Bubbles: jajaja nunca falla *carga a Boomer de forma nupcial* te llevare con el profesor *se va volando* BUTCH POV Salí de mi casa en busca de algo que hacer no encontré nada interesante hasta que llegue a un lugar donde unos niños daban un concierto musical debo admitirlo se escuchaba bien pero algo desentonaba horrible era una flauta que iba a acabar con mis oídos, me iba a retirar pero vi que alguien sale de la orquesta era el niño que tocaba esa flauta infernal, me decidí y fui detrás de el sí lose soy muy curioso. Me acerque al niño por detrás, estaba sentado en la acera agarrando sus piernas y…llorando? Se volteo al parecer noto mi presencia. ¿?: Usted estaba escuchando el concierto verdad señor? Butch: asentí con la cabeza ( señor?) ¿?: Toco horrible verdad? *dijo llorando* Butch: (si tocas horrible destrozaste mis oídos tenía ganas de decirle eso pero este niño me dio…pena?) solo te falta practicar un poco más y veras que vas a mejorar *me senté a su lado* ¿?: Usted lo cree? *secándose las lágrimas* Butch: si y por cierto cómo te llamas? ¿?: Me llamo Anthony y usted señor? Butch: (y ahora no le voy a decir que soy Butch descubrirá que soy un R.R.B.Z piensa Butch piensa…ah ya se!) me llamo Goku Anthony: Goku? Igual que el de Dragon Ball genial! Butch: ( es enserio no pude escoger otro nombre?) si así es De pronto vi que algo o más bien un rayo se acercaba a Anthony tuve el deseo de huir y dejarlo a el solo y que lo impactara ese rayo pero no, decidí quedarme lo protegí con mi cuerpo y luego… Butch: *transformación*Strong Butch! -la vestimenta de Butch: - Polera verde claro -Chaqueta (hasta los codos) negra (por el cuello y los codos es verde oscuro en el lado izquierdo una R amarilla) -Guantes negros -Cinturón (igual que el de las chicas) negro -Pantalón negro (con una rayita en ambos lados amarilla) -Zapatos (igual a los anteriores pero sin las rueditas) -Su arma una flauta de color verde oscuro con el pico blanco. Butch: * se admira* esta ropa…ES MUY COOL! *hace una pose* Anthony: wau señor ahora usted es un héroe igual que Goku! Butch: (héroe? Con solo pensarlo me da ganas de vomitar yo soy un villano!) Anthony: Mmm esa es*señala la flauta* Butch: *mira la flauta* a si es tuya ten Anthony: no señor Goku esa flauta es ahora de usted yo me puedo comprar una nueva Butch: seguro? Porque si me la pides devuelta no te la entregare! Anthony: jaja si estoy seguro n_n, tomare su consejo de seguir practicando por eso me comprare una nueva bueno nos vemos señor Goku ya me tengo que ir adiós *se va* Butch: Jum ese niño me cayó bien, bueno ahora que es esto porque siento un gran poder emanar de mí será acaso ese rayo que me impacto… FIN DE BUTCH POV Buttercup: Haayy ese perro caliente que comí estaba delicioso pero ahora si no debo distraerme debo encontrar ese rayo a como dé lugar, mmm pero como lo encontrare lo perdí de vista hace rato, intentare algo pero no sé si funcionará *se detiene* (Como ese rayo produce la misma energía que la mía podré localizarla solo necesito concentrarme)…..lo tengo! Ahí está lo encontré pero, esta mezclada con una energía maligna no puede ser! Debo darme prisa *se va volando* Butch: *volando* esta energía es muy poderosa es de mi todo este poder? JAJAJA claro que si ahora el gran Butch es invencible, el que se atreva a meterse conmigo le daré una patada y otra y otra y otra *interrumpido* Buttercup: Hey tú el idiota de verde! Butch: quien se atreve a llamar así al gran Butch! Vaya con que es la supersandia que te trae por aquí Buttercup: pues vine a retar al "Gran Butch" a una pelea Butch:*sonrojado* oye! Tú no tienes derecho a usar mi sobrenombre y por cierto te ves diferente…. Te ves mucho más….ridícula jaja Buttercup: *sonrojada* idiota ven acá y pelea te llevare con el profesor creo que el poder te afecto el cerebro! Butch: Ja! veamos si puedes conmigo Sonido infernal!*toca la flauta* Buttercup: martillo sónico! *los ataques chocan* Butch: no está mal, no está mal veo que si eres un oponente digno para mi Buttercup: no tengo tiempo para estos juegos acabare con esto de un solo golpe martillo trueno! *crea una explosión* Butch: lo único que hiciste fue crear niebla con eso no me derrotaras! Buttercup: seguro? *Aparece arriba de él dándole un golpe en la cabeza* el gran Butch fue derrotado! Butch: *con los ojos en forma de espiral se desmaya* Buttercup: *lo carga en su espalda* te llevare al laboratorio *se va volando* BRICK POV Iba caminando pensando que la luna es queso hablando de queso me dio hambre, fui a buscar algo de comer llegue a una plaza y vi a varias familias reunidas jugando y comiendo parrillada las tripas me comenzaron a rugir, me fui tratando de no arrebatarles su comida a esas familias hasta que algo llamo mi atención era un juego que trataba de lanzar unos aros a un palo y lograr atinarle. Tome los aros y comencé a lanzarlos hacia el palo no lograba atinarle, lo intente varias veces pero no pude este juego está acabando con mi paciencia! Bah! Esto ni es divertido pero no haría daño una vez más, agarre los aros pero sentí como la gente comenzó a gritar CUIDADO! Me voltee para ver, un rayo blanco se dirigía a mí ya no había nada que hacer el rayo me había impactado. Brick: *transformación* Hard Brick! -La vestimenta de Brick: -Polera rosada -Chaqueta (hasta los codos) negra (por el cuello y los codos era rojo) en la parte izquierda tenía una R amarilla -Guantes negros -Cinturón negro (igual que el de las chicas) -Pantalón negro (una línea amarilla en ambas lados) -Zapatos (los mismos que los anteriores pero sin las rueditas) -Sus armas eran unos aros negros con diseños de triángulos rojos -Su gorra la misma Brick: y esta ropa que? FIN DE BRICK POV Brick: *se admira* debo admitir que esta ropa me queda muy bien *interrumpido* Blossom: BRICK!? Brick: *se asusta por el grito y voltea* Blossom: *muy cansada* jaf jaf estuve persiguiendo a ese rayo toda una hora y no pude alcanzarlo y ahora mira por un descuido impacto contra ti! Brick: *con una gota en su cabeza* también me alegra verte rosadita*la observa* Blossom: oye me puedes decir por qué me miras de esa manera! *sonrojada* Brick: *sonrojado* bueno yo…*reacciona* no pienses mal solo me estaba preguntando por que estas diferente eso es todo! Blossom: Pues eso no te incumbe!, bueno no vine hasta aquí para charlar vine aquí para llevarte al laboratorio del profesor! Brick: yo no voy contigo a ningún lado a menos que sea para que me des el pastel que me debes! Blossom: Dios pero que infantil eres! Te llevare conmigo quieras o no Yo-yo supremo! Brick: ya lo veremos aros de fuego! *el yo-yo de Blossom desvió todos los aros de fuego de Brick* pero que! Blossom: *aparece cerca de su mejilla* Brick: aléjate de mí me llenaras de piojos!*sonrojándose* Blossom: um pues yo no lo creo así * se acerca lentamente* Brick: *se queda paralizado* Blossom: Brick*le dice dulcemente* Brick: q…que*sonrojado a lo máximo* Blossom: pues *ya cerca de el* VENDRAS CONMIGO! *le da un golpe en la cara dejándolo noqueado* Jum! Pues que creía que iba a hacer *lo carga y lo lleva al laboratorio* LABORATORIO Ken: *suspira* no creen que las chicas ya se tardaron? Puchi: pues no se ustedes pero yo me prepare un sándwich Las 3: YA LLEGAMOS! *cargando a los chicos* Puchi:*escupe su sándwich en la cara de ken* esos son los R.R.B.Z!? Profesor U: rápido recuéstenlos aquí -el profesor y ken escanean a los R.R.B.Z hasta que al fin sale los resultados- Ken: no puede ser profesor vea esto Profesor U: esto es increíble Blossom: que pasa profesor? Bubbles: salió algo malo? Buttercup: sus cuerpos no resistieron a nuestros ataques y murieron!? -todos la miran- Buttercup: qué? Profesor U: no es eso es la sustancia… Puchi: que pasa con la sustancia profesor Profesor:…. -XXXXXXX- Star: los dejare con la intriga espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy :D me tarde mucho en escribirlo Kero: no saben la pobre chamaca se resistió a la merienda solo por continuar la historia y eso que ella come como un elefante*Star le da un sape* Star: creo que hablas de más kero, oye conviértete en la bestia kerveros Kero: por qué? *sospechando* Star: solo hazlo! Kero: está bien *transformación* ya contenta AAHH! *siente un gran peso en su lomo* Star: vamos arre caballito! XD hasta el infinito y más allá! Kerveros: que haces bájate chamaca AY! Eso dolió no patees! Deberías considerar hacer dieta! Star: hasta el próximo capítulo mis lectores *sacude su mano* corre como el viento tiro al blanco! XD Kerveros: está bien pero no jales mi hermoso pelaje! Star: hasta la próxima!*se va volando encima de kerveros* 


	3. La carcel tiene otro nombre escuela

**Star: Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón!, lo se me retrase bastaaanteee les pido mil disculpas /**

 **Kero: *le da un zape en la cabeza* vez lo que te pasa por floja chamaca tontaa!**

 **Star: no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya estoy, pero a cambio del todo el tiempo que no actualicé hare este capítulo lo más largo posible n_n**

 **Kero: De castigo te iras al rincón!**

 **Star: pero…**

 **Kero: pero nada! Al rincón niña!**

 **-música triste-**

 **Star: *se va al rincón*ya estás satisfecho?...**

 **Kero: la verdad no…ponte esto**

 **Star: o no ni lo sueñes!**

 **Kero: o si lo harás!**

 **….**

 **Star: no sé cómo me obligaste a ponerme esto -_- * esta con orejas, cola de burro y una maya***

 **Kero: cállate y repite conmigo Kerveros es el guardián más apuesto que existe y seré su esclava una semana**

 **Star: En tus sueños intento de muñeco -_-**

 **Kero: recuerda que esto es lo mínimo que mereces por dejar a mí y a tus lectores por 7 meses!**

 **Star: … ash! Algún día me las pagaras muñeco de felpa*habla por lo bajo***

 **Kero: no te escucho!**

 **Star: Kerveros es el guardián más apuesto que existe y seré su esclava una semana!**

 **Kero: así me gusta! Ajam! Las P.P.G.Z no le pertenecen a Star son propiedad del carnal Kamio y de Cartoon Network**

 **Star: disfruten!**

 **CAP.5 LA CARCEL TIENE OTRO NOMBRE ESCUELA**

Puchi: ¿qué pasa con la sustancia profesor?

Profesor: ….

Blossom: ¿profesor?...PROFESOOOOR!

Profesor: Aaahh! No tenías por qué gritar! T-T

Blossom: pero usted no reaccionaba! *hace puchero*

Profesor: Bien les daré mi teoría acerca de la sustancia en los cuerpos de los chicos, como ustedes ya sabrán ellos tienen la sustancia maligna por parte de mojo, ahora que eso se combinó con la mejorada sustancia Z, creo una nueva y peligrosa a la cual denominaría "Sustancia Danger Z" o simplemente "Danger Z"

Buttercup: ya déjese de rodeos y al punto que me pone nerviosa!

Profesor: no me interrumpas Buttercup! Esto es algo serio! Ajam! Como iba diciendo esta sustancia es muy peligrosa y me atrevería a decir que los chicos son más fuertes que ustedes ahora…

Ken, Puchi, Buttercup, Blossom y Bubbles: QUEEEEE! *con caras horrorizadas*

Bubbles: Pe…peroo evolucionamos, incrementamos nuestros poderes eso es imposible! *aterrorizada*

Blossom: esto no puede ser profesor tiene que estar bromeando!

Buttercup: ….

Profesor: me temo que esto no es una broma, es una realidad realmente espantosa, pero hay un lado positivo, ellos mantienen esa fuerza escondida por el momento tienen la misma fuerza que ustedes, pero si un día lograran descubrir esa fuerza destructora que tienen dentro de ellos será el fin de todo….el poder los consumirá y solo querrán destruir todo a su paso sin piedad…

-Cuando el profesor termino su diagnóstico todo el laboratorio quedo en un silencio aterrador, hasta que Buttercup decidió tomar la palabra-

Buttercup: ¿No puede hacer algo para quitarles ese poder que tienen?

Profesor: si lo hago su poder disminuirá un poco pero no lo suficiente…

Buttercup: entonces hágalo no importa si solo disminuye un poco, eso nos podrá ayudar lo suficiente!

Blossom: Buttercup tiene razón vale la pena intentarlo!

Profesor: está bien niñas lo hare, retrocedan esto puede ser peligroso.

-El profesor sacó esa arma que utiliza para extraer los poderes y se puso en acción quitándoosle a cada uno de los R.R.B.Z la Sustancia Danger Z-

Profesor: Ken ayúdame a poner esto en un lugar seguro!

Ken: si papá! Digo si profesor!

Bubbles: oigan ¿creen que realmente los chicos podrían llegar a ser tan peligrosos?

Blossom: no lose pero yo derrote a Brick en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me cuesta creer lo que dice el profesor…

Buttercup: pues la verdad ellos siempre fueron unos debiluchos y no creo que ellos sean tan fuertes como dice el profesor, talvez estar tanto tiempo encerrado en el laboratorio le hizo perder la cordura * con los brazos en la cabeza totalmente despreocupada*

Bubbles: *le da un ataque de risa*

Blossom: tienes razón! talvez después diga que unicornios están atacando la ciudad!

-las tres comienzan a reír frenéticamente hasta que puchi trata de calmarlas-

Puchi: chicas! Por sandwichito cálmense sus risas están despertando a los chicos!

Buttercup: oye tranquilízate puchi solo estamos….espera QUE!*deja de reír para ver como los chicos comienzan a moverse*

Bubbles: oh no ahora que haremos!

Blossom: puchi llama al profesor!

Puchi: voy como un rayo

Butch: ay me duele la cabeza…en donde estoy….

Bubbles: miren ya despertó*susurra a las chicas*

Buttercup: no por mucho…*camina hacia el*

Butch: Hey idiotas despierten*los zarandea* este no es el momento para dormir

Boomer: cinco minutos más mamá….

Butch: …que despierten!*les da una cachetada a ambos *

Brick: Hey que te pasa imbécil! * se sostiene el cachete con una mano marcada*

Boomer: deja dormir un rato más…*aun atontado*

Butch: necesitamos salir de aquí antes que….*no pudo terminar la oración ya que Buttercup lo golpeo nuevamente con su martillo en la cabeza*

Buttercup: antes de que genio?..

Boomer y Brick: la superverde!*se ponen en guardia*

Buttercup: *se pone roja de la furia* SOY BUTTERCUP, BUTTERCUP!

Brick: relájate verde, ¿en dónde estamos?

Blossom: eso no importara de aquí a un rato porque volverás a dormir Brick!

Brick: otra vez tú!?

Boomer: alguien me explica por qué y cómo llegamos aquí!?

Bubbles: Eso es simple…los trajimos aquí para poder anali…*antes que diga algo comprometedor Blossom y Buttercup le cubren la boca*

Brick: ibas a decir analizarnos…no es cierto!? Porque si es así yoo…*una vez más Buttercup utilizo su gran martillo contra la cabeza de Brick haciendo que pierda el conocimiento*

Buttercup: dos menos… queda uno*voltea a ver a Boomer*

Boomer: si te atreves a poner tu gigantesco martillo en mi cabeza te juro que…*esta vez no fue Buttercup quien le dio en la cabeza fue ken quien le dio con un sartén*

-todos miran a ken-

Ken: lo siento entre en pánico!

Profesor: chicas tienen que llevarse a los chicos de aquí antes que otra cosa ocurra

Las 3: si profesor!* cada una carga a sus respectivas contrapartes*

Bubbles: ¿dónde los dejamos?

Blossom: mmm que tal en esa plaza?

Buttercup: en donde sea, ya me duelen los brazos pesa muchooo!*se queja entre dientes*

Bubbles: los dejemos en estos bancos, total no está muy lejos de la casa de mojo n-n

Blossom: que les parece si vamos a tomar unos helados esta fue una mañana muy agotadora!

Buttercup: estoy de acuerdo…pero Blossom tú pagas los helados!*se des transforma y hecha a correr*

Blossom: Hey! Buttercup eso es trampa esperaaa!*se des transforma y va corriendo tras Kauro*

Bubbles: oigaaan espereen no me dejeen! *se des transforma y corre detrás de sus amigas*

 **-HORAS DESPUES-**

-Después de unas largas horas de sueño los R.R.B.Z despiertan-

Butch: Ash! Otra vez no! Esa supertonta me las pagará!

Brick: estamos en la plaza no está muy lejos de la casa del mono

Boomer: me duele mi cabeza siento como si un sartén la hubiera golpeado...algunos de ustedes sabe ¿qué hora es?

Butch: en tu nariz esta un enorme reloj que dice las 05:30 p.m geniooo!...espera LAS 05:30!

Brick: no puede ser pero si hace un rato eran las 11:00!

Boomer: eso no importa ahora! Vayamos a casa siento que la cabeza me va a explotar!

 **-EN LA CASA DE MOJO-**

Mojo: en donde pueden estar mis niños..*Pasea de un lado a otro * salieron a las 11:00 y no regresan, ¿qué tal si les paso algo malo? y si las supertontas los hicieron mermelada! T-T noooo! Mojo se quedó sin herederos! y yo que ya había robado lindos uniformes para la escuela! T-T

-mojo se hecha a llorar descontroladamente pero en ese instante entran los r.r.b.z-

Brick: ya llegamos mamá*entra como si nada*

Butch: ¿cómo estuvo tu día mamá?

Boomer: mamá ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

Mojo: *levanta la vista*¿son ustedes?...MIS NIÑOS VENGAN CON MAMI! T-T *los abraza* pensé que las supertontas los habían hecho puré pero veo que están bien!

Brick: suéltanos! Tu apestoso olor a mono me está asfixiando!

Mojo: niños mal agradecidos! Donde estuvieron todas estas ho…*se detuvo ya que recién se percató de las nuevas ropas de los chicos* y esa ropa que? ¿De dónde la robaron?

Boomer: ah! Esto, verdad que esta chida! *hace una pose*

Butch: Me queda genial me resalta mi figura varonil *lo dice con orgullo*

Brick: por primera vez mono, esto no lo robamos.

Mojo: ah si claro y yo soy Naruto! Ya enserio de donde lo robaron…por qué mojo también quiere uno igual!

Brick: ni lo sueñes mono esto es solo marca personalizada de los chicos Z

Boomer: además esto fue causado por un rayo blanco que salió de la nada

Butch: así es, ese rayo impacto contra nosotros y BAM! Esta ropa y nuevas armas aparecieron.

Mojo: dijiste rayo blanco?*mojo comenzó a inspeccionar con la mirada a los chicos*

Boomer: si y después aparecieron las supertontas diciendo que nos llevarían a un laboratorio!

Mojo:*se acerca más a Boomer* no había notado eso*apunta al cinturón de Boomer*es igual al que tienen las supertontas, déjame ver*agarra el cinturón*lo llevare para analizarlo, pero antes mojo tiene que darles una noticia n-n

Butch: y ahora qué?

*mojo saca de unas bolsas unos trajes de marineritos que supuestamente eran sus uniformes*

Mojo: ya les compre sus uniformes!*muestra los trajes alegremente*

Brick: qué diablos es eso! O_o

Mojo: sus uniformes! Mañana irán con eso a la escuela! n-n

Boomer: dime que estas bromeando! Ya es un martirio tener que ir a la escuela pero con eso no voy ni aunque me paguen!

Butch: Boomer tiene razón estas demente yo no iré con eso!

Mojo: me rompen el corazón niños! No saben cuánto me costó quitarles estos trajes a esos niños de la marina!*hace un berrinche*

Brick: yo me pondré la única ropa limpia que tengo

Butch: yo también

Boomer: y yo..

Mojo: *da un gruñido* ya está bien! Sus útiles están en esas mochilas, mañana se van a las 07:00 a.m*dice rendido*

Brick: genial…tenemos que despertarnos en la madrugada

Butch: las cosas no podrían empeorar

Mojo: ya dejen de quejarse y vayan a su cuarto!

-los 3 se dirigen a su cuarto-

Mojo: mmm… esto se ve interesante mojo analizara esta cosa

-mojo se dirige a su laboratorio para analizar el cinturón de Boomer-

Mojo: los resultados estarán listos mañana por la tarde, así que me hachare un collotin*mojo se duerme plácidamente esperando al siguiente día para poder tener los resultados*

 **-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-**

-Una estruendosa alarma suena por toda la casa, haciendo que todos los que viven en ella despierten de un brinco-

Brick: Aaaahh! Apanguen esa cosa!

Butch: creo que estoy sordo!

Boomer: dejen dormir!

Mojo: niños es hora de ir a la escuela! n-n *con voz dulce*

Brick: diablos! Lo había olvidado!*se queja*

Mojo: bajen que se le va a hacer tarde! Y tomen una ducha que apestan!

Boomer: bien iré yo primero! *se adelanta*

Butch: ni lo sueñes Boomer iré yoo*se adelanta*

Brick: lo siento hermanitos pero iré yo primero*corre y se encierra en el baño*

Boomer: oye eso no es justo!

Butch: déjalo que no ves que él tiene que oler bien para Momoko*se cruza de brazos*

Brick: escuche eso!

Boomer: solo apresúrate!

-después de unos minutos los r.r.b.z bajan listos-

Butch: hora de irnos!

Brick: espérate tengo hambre!

Boomer: nos robamos algo en el camino después!

Mojo: esperen un segundo! Se me olvido algo muy importante, ustedes tienen que escoger otros nombres, no pueden utilizar los suyos!

Boomer: pero por qué?*pregunta extrañado*

Brick: ay! No puede ser que seas tan idiota…para que no nos reconozcan con nuestra identidad de villanos!

Boomer: ahh en ese caso yo seré…

Butch: lo decides en el camino ya quiero acabar con todo esto!*jala a Boomer y Brick del brazo*

Mojo: adiós mis niños nos vemos más tarde! n-n

 **-EN LA ESCUELA-**

Momoko: ay presiento que hoy será un día maravilloso n-n

Miyako: Hey Momoko! *corre hacia ella*

Momoko: Miyako buenos días!

Miyako: linda mañana no es verdad?

Momoko: así es! Tengo el presentimiento que hoy será un buen dia!

Miyako: lo mismo pienso n-n

Kauro: Háganse un lado! *viene a toda velocidad en su patineta*

Miyako y Momoko: Aahh!* se hacen a un lado*

Momoko: fíjate por donde vas Kauro!

Miyako: ten más cuidado!

Kauro: lo siento no pude evitarlo! *Dice alegremente*bien entramos?

Momoko: claro!

Miyako: ¿que nos toca la primera hora?

Momoko: química

Kauro: que! Ay no odio química!

Momoko: pero Kauro si la anterior semana te enseñe la tabla periódica *con tono cansado*

Kauro: no te lo quise decir pero no entendí nada…

Miyako: ay Kauro tu nunca cambias *con una gota en su cabeza*

: chicas entren las clases ya van a comenzar

Las 3: si profesora!

 **-CON EL DIRECTOR-**

Director: así que ustedes son los nuevos alumnos de 2° de secundaria

Brick: si viejo, digo si querido director!

Director: mmm...bien acompáñenme los guiare hacia su salón

Butch: Hey Brick que nombres escogeremos*susurra*

Brick: no se ustedes pero ya tengo el mio

-mientras el director caminaba concentrado en los papeles que estaba leyendo, los chicos botaban los basureros por el suelo y pegaban chicles en la pared sin que el director se diera cuenta-

Director: *toca la puerta del salón*

: si director que ocurre

Director: estos muchachos son los nuevos alumnos de su salón

: así ya me habían informado que tendría nuevos alumnos

Director: *asiente*muchachos ella será su profesora, espero que me den buena impresión en su primer día de clases

Los 3: siii claro director*con tono fingido*

Director: me voy profesora tengo un asunto que atender

: vaya tranquilo*el director se va*bien chicos los presentare ante la clase esperen aquí por favor

-la profesora entra al salón*

: chicos hoy tenemos ah 3 alumnos nuevos con nosotros *todos se callan*entren

-en ese instante los r.r.b.z entran al salón dejando a muchas chicas con los ojos en forma de corazón y gritando piropos, menos unas ciertas chicas que se encontraban en el fondo-

: preséntense ante sus compañeros

Brick: hola soy Rick* al decir eso sus hermanos caen de espaldas estilo anime* mucho gusto

Butch: que honda soy Zack

Boomer: y yo soy Cristian

-las chicas comienzan a gritar como fangirls al escuchar sus nombres-

Kauro: ya vieron esos son los r.r.b.z!

Miyako: que hacen en la escuela O_o

Momoko: no lose pero ay que mantenerlos vigilados para que no causen desastres

: ok Cristian tú te sentaras….delante de Miyako

Miyako: QUE!

Cristian (Boomer): ¿quién es Miyako?

: Miyako levántate por favor

-resignada Miyako se levanta-

: Rick tú te sentaras atrás de princesa

Princesa: yupiiiii! El chico lindo se sentara detrás de mi!

Rick:*con asco va a su lugar pero en camino hacia su objetivo ve el rostro de la chica que lo había dejado pasmado, en ese instante su cara se convirtió en un tomate sintiendo diversas emociones*es…ella

: tu Zack te sentaras a lado de Daniel.

-ya todos en sus asientos la profesora da una larga y aburrida explicación acerca de las sales-

Cristian: no entiendo nada por favor mátenme ahora T-T

Zack: socio cuando acaba este infierno ya me quiero ir T-T

Rick: tengo hambre T-T

-milagrosamente toca timbre de recreo y los primeros en salir son los r.r.b.z-

Momoko: y a estos que les pasa!?

Miyako: a puesto que no entendieron nada

Kauro: igual que yo *hace un puchero* pero lo bueno es que nos toca educación física!*con mucho entusiasmo levanta el puño*

Momoko: ay no T-T

Miyako: mejor vamos a la cafetería tenemos que tener vigilados a los chicos

Momoko: es cierto vamos

 **-CON LOS CHICOS-**

-los chicos se encuentran devorando todo a su paso-

Cristian: esto esta delicioso!

Zack: hace tiempo que no comía de esta manera

Momoko: mira como comen*los mira con repugnancia escondida detrás de un basurero*

Kauro: con solo verlos se me perdió el apetito

Miyako: creo que vomitare

Rick:*eructa* fue el mejor festín de mi vida

Zack: tú lo has dicho socio

Cristian: por cierto Rick, ¿lograste ver a la chica que te trae cucu?

Rick: *se sonroja un poco* siii...la vi

Zack: enserio en donde esta quiero verla!

Rick: primero estaba en nuestra aula y no se dieron cuenta

Cristian: tal vez porque no nos dijiste como es

Rick: tushe!*vuelca la mirada a un costado y logra divisar a unas tres chicas escondidas detrás de un basurero mirando hacia la dirección en que ellos estaban y se sorprende más al ver que una de ellas era Momoko* diablos!

Zack: que pasa Rick te pusiste rojo de un rato al otro

Rick: miren a su izquierda hay unas chicas escondidas detrás de un basurero, la de cabello naranja es mo...momoko*dice nervioso*

Cristian: donde!*mira hacia la dirección indicada* oye yo me siento adelante de esa rubia creo que se llama Miyako

Zack: esas chicas se me hacen conocidas…en donde las eh visto…

Miyako: Chicas ya nos descubrieron!

Momoko: están mirando! Que hacemos!

Kauro: déjense de tonterías y hagamos como si no hubiera pasado nada*se retiran del basurero como si nada*

-toca el timbre-

Rick: esta mañana se me hace eterna! Ya quiero salir de esta prisión!

Cristian: alguien sabe que nos toca

Zack: ni idea viejo

Princesa: hola guapos, soy princesa y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación, nos toca educación física

Zack:…ah si gracias rulitos

Princesa: no es nada, por ser los alumnos nuevos yo los escoltare hacia donde queda la clase de educación física pero primero tienen que ponerse los uniformes

Rick, Cristian y Zack: * esta chica es una molestia*

 **-EN LA CLASE DE EDUCACION FISICA-**

Profesor: bien alumnos hoy tendremos examen físico de resistencia, cada vez que se detengan les rebajare 3 puntos

Momoko: creo que hoy moriré T-T por que!

Kauro: vamos Momoko no están difícil *entusiasmada*

Momoko: tú lo dices porque eres la mejor en educación física! T-T

Miyako: vamos momoko solo corre a tu ritmo

Momoko: lo intentare T-T

Zack: bien es hora que el gran Butch entre en acción*comienza a elongar*

Rick: a puesto que yo te gano!

Zack: en tus sueños me ganas idiota

Cristian: el primero en detenerse es un mono mojado

Profesor: en sus marcas…listos…fuera!

-todos comienzan trotando a su ritmo, pero la que va llevando la delantera es Kauro-

Zack: no puede ser esa niña piojosa me está llevando la delantera*acelera* no me puedo dejar vencer!

Momoko: ay ciento que me voy a desmayar! T-T

Miyako: vamos momoko no pares!

Momoko: pero ya no doy mas

Miyako: pero si solo dimos 3 vueltas! O_o

Momoko: ….no me juzgues!

Zack: hey tu creo que te llamas kauro!

Kauro: *ay no ahora no * que quieres!

Zack: solo te quería decir que corres como mi abuelita!

Kauro: JA! pero que dices si iba más adelante que tu

Zack: mjm! Que te parece si hacemos competencia niña

Kauro: acepto *entusiasmada*

Zack: entonces corre más rápido si quieres alcanzarme!*le saca la lengua*

Kauro: ay es un torpe!*corre a la par con el*

Momoko: ya no doy más *se detiene*

Profesor: momoko tienes -3 puntos!

Momoko: SI! Ya lose!*con mal humor*

Cristian: mira rick a tu amada le quitaron tres puntos

Rick: cállate idiota!*se sonroja levemente*

Profesor: bien estos son los últimos segundos, los tres primeros en llegar a la meta no darán examen bimestral!

Kauro: yo llegare primero!

Zack: en tus sueños piojosa yo llegaré primero!

Kauro: eso ya lo veremos!

-los dos están a punto de llegar a la meta, pero en un momento rápido Zack le puso el pie a Kauro haciéndola tropezar-

Kauro: eres un tramposo!

Zack: nos vemos en la meta *llega en primer lugar*

Kauro: me las pagara* acelera por que ve que varios más se acercan a toda velocidad, pero logra llegar a la meta*

Profesor: los que no darán examen bimestral son: Zack, Kauro y James ustedes tienen la clase libre, en cambio al resto les pido que se preparen ya que su examen bimestral será físico y teórico.

-se oye un quejido por parte de los alumnos-

Profesor: se acabó la clase todos vayan a asearse

-todos los alumnos se dirigen a los baños para poder cambiarse de ropa-

Zack: socios no se ustedes pero me siento como en una cárcel*quitándose la polera sudada*

Cristian: este es el día más largo de mi vida!

Rick: siento que me está dando el soponcio*hace una cara dramática* que les parece si nos escapamos!

Zack: es la mejor idea que has tenido, ya no aguanto estar encerrado!

Cristian: bien pues entonces que estamos esperando!

Rick: operación escape en proceso!

Zack: zona derecha despejada

Cristian: zona izquierda despejada todos en sus aulas*actúan como espías*

Rick: pues entonces…orale! Escapemos de la cárcel!

*comienzan a correr velozmente hacia la salida hasta que el conserje los detiene*

Conserje: ustedes deben ser los alumnos nuevos del 2° de secundaria

Cristian: talvez si talvez no o esto puede ser un sueño tuyo vuelve a dormir*trata de escapar*

Conserje: los llevare a su clase seguro no encontraron su aula*dice relajadamente creyendo que ellos se habían perdido*

Rick: plan de escape fallido*dice decepcionado*

-el conserje toca la puerta del salón de música-

Conserje: profesora kaene, estos muchachos se perdieron al querer llegar a su clase asi que los traje

: oh muchas gracias, eran los que faltaban pasen muchachos.

-los r.r.b.z pasan de mala gana al aula-

: bien clase la anterior semana les pedí que hoy cada uno cantara una canción en especial y depende de cómo cantaran recibirían su nota.

-todos los alumnos asienten emocionados-

: menos ustedes 3 nuevos que recién llegaron hoy, para la próxima clase ustedes cantaran, ahora irán pasando uno por uno deleitándome con sus voces

-y asi fueron pasando uno por uno, algunos cantaban lindo y otros horrible-

: ahora es el turno de Miyako

Momoko: tu puedes miyako

Kauro: eres la mejor!

Miyako: gracias chicas hare lo mejor que pueda n-n

Rick: y ahí va otra urraca que sacara un 0 *se queja*

Zack: la última me hizo estallar los oídos

Cristian: espero no quedar sordo*se cubre los oídos*

: y como se llama la canción miyako?

Miyako: se llama "It was you"

 _When I think of what I ve been through_

 _I can see that you ve always been there for me._

 _To tell the truth, don´t know what Id do…._

Zack: wou no canta nada mal es la mejor hasta ahora

Rick: tienes razón esa rubia tiene talento, tu qué opinas cristian…¿cristian?*mira a su hermano que esta hipnotizado por la voz de miyako*

Cristian: tiene una voz magicaaa…*ya hasta estaba babeando el pobre*

-cuando miyako acabo todo el curso la aplaudió-

: muy bien miyako tienes tu nota ganada, ahora la siguiente es momoko

Momoko: asi yo!*se levanta torpemente*

-cristian y zack miran de reojo a rick que estaba como un tomate-

: como se llama la música momoko

Momoko: se llama "hymn for the weekend"

-cuando Momoko comenzó a cantar le salieron algunos gallos, pero en el resto de la canción lo iso casi bien*

Zack: oye rick reacciona! Creo que ya lo perdimos

Cristian:*lo sarandea* despierta!

: bien momoko, ahora la última que es Kauro

Kauro: ay no porque a mí!*pasa al frente*

Zack: ah no pues esa ya se aplazó!

: el nombre de la canción kauro

Kauro: esta es una canción de mi grupo favorito Imagine Dragons , la canción se llama "Monster"

-la canción era de rock e iba perfecto con el color de voz de kauro asi que tuvo existo pasando con buena nota-

: todos tuvieron una excelente presentación los felicito, se pueden retirar, excepto ustedes 3*señala a los r.r.b.z* sé que es su primer día pero hoy se quedaran a hacer el aseo del aula

Los 3: QUE!

Rick: oh vamos esto tiene que ser una broma!

: se irán cuando terminen, aquí tienen las escobas y trapeadores comiencen

-los 3 resignados comienzan a hacer el aseo-

Cristian: en definitiva odio la escuela!

 **-AFUERA DEL COLEGIO-**

Kauro:*está muerta de la risa* se lo merecen!

Momoko: ojala nunca acaben!

Miyako: … chicas basta! Ahora al punto porque ellos están en nuestra escuela!

Momoko: seguro mojo los envió a espiarnos

Kauro: es la única razón que me cómbense, porque no creo que quieran estar aquí realmente

Miyako: sii, oigan no quieren venir a almorzar a mi casa!

Momoko: claro miyako me fascina como cocinas! n-n

Kauro: vamos de una vez que ya me rugen las tripas

Miyako: y después podríamos ir a ver al profesor n-n

-y así las chicas se alejan de la escuela planeando que harían el resto del día, mientras que los chicos se quedaron aseando su salón maldiciendo por lo bajo a la profesora-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Star: estoy agotada, kero ya déjame descansar!**

 **Kero: no y tráeme más pastel niña!**

 **Star: te prometo que en el próximo capítulo me las pagaras!, bueno espero que les haya gustado me esforcé bastante y quiero decirles que este fue un capitulo bastante largo, pero espero que esto compense el tiempo que me ausente**

 **Kero: menos parloteo y más pastel esclava!**

 **Star: nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de su historia favorita!**


End file.
